A New Life
by AlyIsDauntless
Summary: Life after the war was over and things have been sorted out. Lots of Fourtris, but still has a good plot. Tris and Four are training initiates together! Sounds stupid, hopefully it's not awful. It's my first story so i'd love it if you'd read and review! Thanks. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything! All rights belong to the amazing Veronica Roth.
1. Welcome to Dauntless

I wake up to find sunlight streaming in from the single window in Tobias' apartment. For a moment I'm confused when I hear an electric razor turn on in the bathroom, (Tobias should be off to work already,) before I remember, today is choosing day. It's been a full year since I first arrived in Dauntless, and things are so much different for me now. I have my ears pierced a few times on each side and have a red streak in the underside of my hair. I work in the tattoo parlor with Tori, and have basically moved in with Tobias. I have an apartment of my own, which I received roughly a week after the initiation ceremony, but it's still nearly completely empty containing only a plainly sheeted mattress and a small lamp. All of my clothes and other things are here, In Tobias' apartment. I sit up, still groggy from sleep, and take a look around. Tobias is in the bathroom, washing his face from shaving, he still hasn't noticed that I'm awake. I'm still wearing the clothes I wore the day before, and my hair is a tangled mess. Finally Tobias notices that I'm awake and smiles at me. I smile back and turn to get up. I start digging through my clothes when Tobias grabs me from behind and starts tickling me. He picks me up and throws me back on the bed to tickle me more. When he comes down to meet my stomach I roll over, half on top him and pin down his shoulders. We kiss for a while before I realize the time and quickly grab a black V-neck and some rather short shorts along with a bra and underwear in a hurry and run into the bathroom for a shower. I get dressed and brush my hair out until it's smooth. When I come out of the bathroom, Tobias grabs my hand and we begin our walk to the train tracks.

When we get there, Uriah and Christina are already there, sitting on the ground, waiting for the trains to arrive. It's going to be a while considering not even half of the initiates have chosen yet. Time ticks by slowly but when we do hear the trains speeding along from a distance, we all stand up. Tobias takes my hand and we both jump through the gap in the building and fall to the net. "That never get old." i say a smile lighting up my face. Tobias' face on the other hand looks a bit relieved for it to be over with. "Better get off," he says finally smiling back at me. i just laugh and roll off the net. after about 10 more minutes of waiting, we hear Uriah explain to the initiates what they are to do. for a moment, the group is quiet, when someone steps over. soon we hear screams of joy and fear and excitement rush towards us. I smile nervously at Tobias. He nodds reassuringly. finally someone, a girl, wearing Abnegation grey comes crashing to the net. "Welcome to Dauntless."


	2. Hamburgers and other things

The girl sits up on the net and grabs Tobias' outstretched hand for some help off. "I'm Four and this is Six" I shoot Tobias a look for not consulting my new 'name' with me. "Like... the numbers?" she asks. Immediatly her face reddens. "Abnegation are not to pry for their own curiosity Beatrice." I remember my father's stern words. "Yes." I answer. "And remember, you're not Abnegation anymore." I say with a light smile. She looks better and nods. "What's your name?" Four asks. "Jenna. Jenna Eves." She's talking with much more confidence now. "Great. Jenna, you'll wait with us until everyone has jumped, then we'll take you all for dinner." I tell her. She nodds again.

After everyone has jumped, only a few names stick out to me. Sarah and Ben, both from Amity. Best Friends. Probobly planned leaving together. A Candor girl named Annie, and Jenna. We walk every one to the dining hall and I watch their reactions as they come in and all the Dauntless are standing and clapping and whooping and shouting, for none other than, them. Jenna's face tells me that she is a bit suprised for the noise and attention she recieving, yet she is obviously thrilled and awed at the beauty of their free will. Four tells them to get in line for their food and then find a seat. They all do as they're told and get their hamburgers and fries, then begin scanning the tables for some empty chairs. Jenna stands, confused at the sight of a hamburger. "It's a hamburger." i explain "They're good. Try it." she nodds and takes a bite. "You're right. They're very good." at this she walks away and sits down next to Sarah and Ben, the Amity.

I walk over to Christina and Lynn and everyone else is sitting. I'm kind of suprised to see Tobias and his friends there too. I sit next to Four and bite into my burger. "For some reason, i'm not really in the mood for a burger." I say. Everyone looks at me shocked. "Tris, not wanting a burger.." Uriah finally says. "Nope" i respond flatly popping the P. "Well, what are you in the mood for?" Tobias says in his best sarcasticly suductive voice. I laugh. "I don't know." I say pulling closer to him. "Maybe we should go find out then..." Tobias says pulling me away a bit. "No Four! I say giggling. They're all watching." he knows what I mean when I say 'they'. The initiates. "Alright alright" he says putting his hands up in surrender. I give him a quick peck on the lips forgeting who is staring at us right now. I turn back to the others. "you guys are just so damn sappy." Lynn says shaking her head disaprovingly. I smile awkwardly.

oo00OOOO00oo

"This is the pit." Tobias' voice booms over the chatter and crashing water. "You'll probobly spend a lot of your time as a Dauntless here." There's food, stores, tattoo and peircing shops, bars, whatever you need. You'll probobly come here every day." "meet us back in the training room by seven o'clock sharp tomarrow morning." I say. Everyone walks away now into various stores and eventually disappears.

Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me in the direction of his apartment. when we turn down his deserted hallway he scoops me up and runs down the hallway. "hey!" I say laughing, "Put me down!"

"fine" he says and he opens the door and throws me on the bed jumping right after me. He leans down and i grab his neck. I smile as he leans down further to kiss me. "guess what," he says so close to my face i feel his breath on my cheek.

"What?" i say. "I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." I smile holding back tears. That is by far the best thing that any one has ever said to me. " I was just thinking that about you." i say. He smiles and kisses me some more. He truly is the best thing that ever happened to me. "This is so better than hamburgers."

**A/N: please Review! i need to know if this is worth my time and if i should keep going. Another thing, if there is anything I should fix, please leave a review about it! I love you if you're reading this and want to write this so that you can enjoy it. I'll try to get these chapters in as soon as possible. Thank ya very much. Love ya always -Aly**


	3. Throwing Punches

**Shoutout** **Time!**

**Thank you very much to;**

**Fallen990 for the tips and support,**

**and thank you SyrezeDF and McGeela for the continued updates of their thoughts on the story.**

**If I did not mention your name, but you reviewed, it does not mean I do not love you!**

**I love all of my readers and reviewers.**

The next day I wake up to my alarm clock sending an unpleasent noice through my head. ughhh. I drag myself out of bed into the small shower. It's Cold. Why is it so cold? My cheeks redden when turn to realize that the water is set on cold. I turn it back. Boy, am I tired. I step out of the shower and realize I forgot clothes. I pull on a towel and open the door. "Will you get me a coffee? Or maybe two?" I say when I see Tobias. "sure." he says smiling and shaking his head. "Thanks." I resond flatly and begin scavenging through my drawers for something to wear. I come up with some jean capri's that are rolled at the bottem and a tank top style top that is tight at the top and flares down.

Tobias steps back in with the coffee's and I grab one as I walk into the bathroom. Once I'm dressed I brush my hair into a low side pony so that it's out of my way. I brush my teeth and take a few more sips of coffee. Deep breath. In and out. I open the door and take a few more shots of coffee. One more deep breath. I hook my hand in the crooke of his elbow and we walk to the training room.

o0OO0o

When we get there the initiates are talking among themselves and eyeing the guns and knives, as well as the targets and fighting ring. "Today, we will teach you how to fight. We'll start with basic hand to hand combat and work our way up to knife throwing and riflery." Fours shouts, scilencing any stray chatter.

"Go find a punching bag." I hear myself say. Every initiates scrambles to an unoccupied punching bag. Jenna is fast and smart. She turns to the one behind her satisfied the she is not stuck in a corner or on an end. Someone who I remember as Paul, is obviously tired and not very alert. He is left with the last one, in the corner. It's not likely he will get much attention back there. I watch as he walks over and tries to tell Jenna to give up her spot. Being Abnegation, she is about to comply when she remembers that she is not Abnegation anymore. She politley denies him, and he threatens her. He's hasn't thrown any punches so neither Four nor I put in any effort to stop him. Finally he tries but before I can act Four has already put up his arm to block the punch. Jenna sighs in relief that her face is still in tact.

"You can have that one." Four says clearly pointing to the one in the corner. After going over some tips and manuvers, everyone is practicing on their own and making improvements at their own pace. I try to get to everyone, but Four and I both make a point to ignore Paul. He'll learn his lesson. Tobias is standing back looking at each initiate to see who needs help. I'm so worn out. It's almost time for lunch and we've been working all morning. I walk over to Tobias and wrap my arms around his waist and stare up into his big blue eyes.

"This is harder than I thought." I say looking away and giggling a bit. He smiles down at me and runs his fingers through my hair.

"You have a one hour break for lunch!" Four shouts. everyone hurries out. Four looks down at me.

"I hope Paul isn't another Peter. I say plainly. Tobias knows me too well. He knows there is fire behind my words. "If he so much as looks at her again," I stop abruptly. My voice is too strained. It's too late. He knows for sure now. He knows that inside my brain is working up a fresh pot of boiling worry and fury and paranoia fueled by hurt. A dangerous combination. "Fight me." I say. Four looks suprised and a bit confused. My head is resting on his chest and i'm asking him to fight me.

"Tri-" he starts, but I cut him off. "fight me." I say again. Now i'm looking him dead in the eyes. I throw a punch. A weak one. meant to rile him up. he blocks it easily. I smirk. "Too scared?" I say in a taunting manor.

"not at all." he replies now smirking too. He throws a punch but I duck under his arm and he misses. I elbow him in the ribs and mildly winces. He turns and throws another punch and this one i'm not ready for. It hits me on the collerbone. While i'm distracted he sweep kicks me to the ground and pins me down by the shoulders. I'm stuck and he knows it. But I have an idea. I put on my best 'sore loser' face and he smiles as he leans down to kiss me. his hands move from my shoulders to my hips and he's distracted. I suddenly use my elbows to flip him over so i'm on top. A sneaky smile creeps over my face.

"I win."

**Thank you for reading! I would definetly appreciate it if you would review! When I read the reviews it makes me want to write faster, longer, and better for you guys because it reminds me that lots of people are actually reading this! Love ya tons, -Aly**


	4. Bad Dreams

**Hello my fabulous readers! Sorry I havn't updated in like, a billion years, i've been super busy and had a tiny writers block. Please read and review! It really makes me want to continue and I feel good knowing some people like my writing. Anyway, I think this chapter is gonna be good. ohhh, and by the way, the war was supposed to have happened in this story, it takes place after things have been resolved. (just clearin' that up) **kind of insurgent spoilers!** Hope ya like it. Love ya always, -Alyyyyyyy**

"Tris, just tell me what I need to know and we don't have to do this."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please! Let him go!"

"Fine. Have it you're way."

I stare into Jeanine's evil eyes with my pleading ones. "No! No please! He doesn't deserve this! Inject me!" Jeanine smiles a sly smile as she injects Tobias with the serum. His eyes widen and he begins screaming and thrashing, trying desperetly to escape what binds him to the table. She has just given him the serum she gave me. The serum which was previously one of the failed fear simulation serums. The one that delivers too much fear for a person to bear. "Why do you do this!" I scream, tears streaking my cheeks.

"Inflicting pain on you does not... hurt you, does not break you. The only way to do so is through him. Now, tell me what I need to know."

I sob at Tobias's screams. "Fine!" I shout, "I'll tell you! just let him go!" She does as I say and wakes him up from the simulation.

"Tris, it was you, you killed yourself.." He is confused.

"Shut up." Jeanine's sharp voice cuts in. "Now, Tell me. Tell me or he dies."

oO00Oo

"Tris! Tris wake up!"

I hear Tobias's voice. my eyes shoot open and I stare at his concerned face.

"Thank god." Tobias mumbles. "Tris, it was a nightmare, i've been trying to wake you up for 20 minutes."

I pull him to me and my body wracks with sobs. "It was you! she had you!" I shout. His cotten shirt is damp from my tears.

"shhh Tris, it was a nightmare, it didn't happen." he kisses away my tears. I finally calm down enough to tell him my dream. he kisses my on the forehead or whispers shoothing things in my ear occasionally to keep me calm. Then I notice the clock. It reads 5:03am. I could sleep for another hour. Theoreticlly. But I can't sleep. Tobias should, but I know he won't sleep while i'm awake, not after that dream. He probobly wont sleep at all. Just hold me in his arms, fight off the bad dreams, keep me where I could never get hurt. Why does he have to be such a hero? Why does he have to be my loving, brave, selfless, divergent hero all the time? I supposed the answer is simple. I am the only thing he cares about. I laugh at myself. How crazy must I look. How crazy must I seem. How crazy am I? I must very crazy. At least a little. I tell this to Tobias.

"But isn't everybody?" he responds.

oO00Oo

When we get back that night from training i'm exausted. So is Tobias. We grab some coffee from the pit on our way to the apartment. "Uriah's party is today" I say blankly. Four nodds and we reach the apartment. The coffee is starting to kick in.

"Better get ready." Tobias laughs. I Grab a dress and dash into the bathroom for a shower. when i'm done I slip on the plain black dress. It is tight and follows the curve of my body. It is very basic, simple one-inch straps and goes down to my mid-upper thigh. The only eye catchers are the diamond shaped hole in the side and the slight shimmer. I curl my hair and come out of the bathroom. Tobias looks good too. he is wearing jeans, but they are fairly tight and a nice pair. He also hashis t-shirt and a blazer on. "You look great." Tobias says cooley, but I catch his stare snagging on the hole in the side and skirting the hem of the short dress. I think I even heard a bit of lust in his voice. I must have chosen the right dress.

We head off to the party, and when we get there, the music is blaring and we are both offered drinks, which we accept. I take a sip. The alcohol is strong and it burns my throat a bit, but I like it so I drink more. After about 10 minutes of dancing and drinking, we've both finished our bottles. we go to the kitchen and get more. We drink up and I can tell were both a little drunk. We get more anyway. Soon the room starts swayying and three grabs my hips while we dance. His hands move lower, and lower, but I don't stop him. I just reach a hand up to the back of his neck and into his hair and start to kiss him like most of the other dauntless in the room. His fingers find the edge of my dress and run along it.

"I'm gonnagoo gitt us summ water. I'll beright backk." five needs to speak more clearly. He walks away and suddenly I wish he was still here, holding my hips with his hands cold from beer. Then another boy walks up. Peter. Ohh yea. I forgot he's back. "Welcome Backk." I say. He forms a scary grin and reaches back and squeezes my butt. "Heyyy! Off limits buddy! Only Seven can go there!" I warn him. Then he falls over. Ohh. Seven punched him. Or was it three? Who cares. Three is holding me. No. He's carrying me. Were going to his apartment. His bed is soo comf...

**Hey guys! hope ya liked the chapter. I tried to make it longer. (If you didnt get the ending, she fell asleep) anywayssss, please review! I'll love you forever! Thank ya lots. Love ya much. -ALYYYY;)**


	5. You're on

** MahoganyMagic1; Thanks for the tips, and no, it wasn't mean at all! I'll try to work harder on grammar and spelling. Thanks for reminding me! ;)**

** The Dauntless Mockingjay; I am super psyched that you like it!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! (3 Muahhh 333 okayy on with the story.**

I wake up to a pounding headache. I sit up a little too fast and i'm dizzy, but I can make out Tobias standing in front of the bathroom sink, splashing water on his face. "You're making a mess."

"My mess is none of your concern."

I smile. The moring air is sweet coming from the single window in Tobias's apartment. We're lucky. Most Dauntless don't have windows. A Pang of Pain hits me at once and I slide back under the covers. I hear Tobias's footsteps inching closer by the second. "I don't wanna get up." I whine. He just peals away the covers and put a freezing ice pack on my head. I take it off and frown at him. "Fine." He says, a stubborn smile creeping over his face. "If you're not ready in 10 minutes, i'll carry you over my shoulder as you are to the training room."

"You wont."

"Really? Why not?" He's playing with me.

"Because i'm barely wearing any clothes." It's true. all im wearing is my bra and underwear, along with one of his t-shirts that rests on my thigh, just past my butt.

"We'll see, I suppose, what happens." He walks out of the room smiling. I just bury myself under the covers and drift back to sleep. Suddenly I am awaken being slung over Tobias's shoulder, just as he said he would do. Ughh. It's been 10 minutes already? I can't believe he's doing this. Shoot. We're almost to the training room. I wiggle around and try to get free, but I know it's no use. Almost every Dauntless we walk by laughs at the sight of one of their Dauntless leaders, carrying another one, who is practiclly half naked. He opens the doors, and every initiates stares in shock. He sets me down.

"I'll get you for this." I say annoyed. He wraps his arms around my waist and his hands rest just below my hips. I look away.

"c'mon" He whines. When I don't look at him he moves his face in front of mine, kisses me on the nose, and looks up at all the staring initiates. "She's not a morning person. Now, get to work. I know she's hot, but she's also mine. touch her and i'll kill you." All the initiates look away abruptly and begin practicing.

I walk to the door heading back to the apartment to get dressed. The keys. I forgot mine, while I was being hauled out of the room. Tobias has a set though... "Four!" I shout, "Give me the keys or I swear,"

"What? Your swear, what?" He asks clearly amused. Then it hits me. "You're not getting a single hug, much less a kiss, out of me for the rest of the week."

"You couldn't do that if you tried." he says still smiling. "You're with me practicly all the time."

"..Make that a day. I can handle a day."

"You're on." He says.


	6. Sparring

"Initiates! Listen up!" Tobias shouts. It's not that he needs to anyway, he already had most of them staring at him already. "Six and I are going to show you what sparring is. We don't have any equiptment for you, because last year, we would put you in a circle and watch you fight, and as some of you may know, our previous "deciding factors," the leaders, have commited illegalities and were sent away. Because Six and I thought that the training was harsh, and we are part of the new band of Dauntless leaders, we decided that we would spar, at least for now. We are also Dauntless, and we believe that if you are going to have to actually fight, to stand up for something you beleive in, you will not have pads."

"Okay, you drew all this attention to me, let's spar." Tobias taught me how to spar, not long ago, specificly for this.

Tobias and I show them basic sparing first, how you should throw a good punch at someone, without hurting them too bad, how to do the same for knee and elbow blows, and so on. Then he gets more advanced. He sweep kicks me, and I know he has to catch me, but it doesn't seem to me like he's going to right now. I grab his arms. He smiles and pulls me closer and closer, i'm Eight inched from his face at the most, six, four, No! He's doing this on purpose! He knows im stubborn and he's tempting me. _Teasing me._ I let go of his arms. In the two seconds that i'm falling, I remember what Jeanine said, in my dream, when I am hurt, he is hurt. I don't really want to be hurt- catch! I'll simply scare him, i'll catch myself. i think this thought right as my head is about to slam into the ground, when I pull my elbows up and stop it.

Tobias' face changes from fear, to an all to familiar, "I'll get you for that" face. Someone's laughing hystaricly, and I realize it's me. I'm definetly crazy. I look around. Not many of the initiates will get us, but they don't have to. I stand up and do a move he taught me, which uses elbows as a focal point. I spar it though so that the initiates don't think that I truly hate him. Of course I don't of course, they know that, i'm certain. If they don't, someone's gonna teach them real fast, he's mine. I'm his. That's that. He does a defensive move and pulls me to his chest. No. I refuse to give up.

"Fine. You win. You're just too stubborn Six" He whispers in my ear. I can hear the smirk in his voice

"Thank god!" I say rather loudly back, and start kissing him. "I was waiting for this, all day. Actually, I was waiting for _You, _all day." I whisper into his neck.

"Well, You guys just gonna' stand there or are you going to practice, You know, there can only be ten." Most of the initiates scatter, but a few stare at four, shirtless four, my four, and giggle for far too long for my liking. I leave Four's side and walk directly to them.

"He's right, there can only be ten. If you want to waste your time giggling over my boyfriend, the one you can't have, we might as well throw you into the chasm, or send you away to be factionless now." Their faces straighten and they nodd, eyes wide, and walk away. I smile. I must have been pretty convincingly scary. Four's quietly chuckling behind me. I walk over to him.

"Nice one, you'll have them scared of you for days." he says quietly into my ear.

"I know" I say looking up at his face, my hands on his chest. I kiss him. He still has my hips.

"Damn I love you Six"

"I love you too four."


End file.
